


Catching Up

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Edolas Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lisanna has a lot of catching up to do after coming home from Edolas.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Catching Up

Lisanna's legs wobbled under the weight of the magazines, newspapers, and books that Levy had piled into her arms. "Is all of this... really necessary...?" she asked, trying to peer around the stack.

"Yes," came Levy's voice from the other side. "You said you wanted to catch up on what you'd missed in the last two years, right? Well, several of your favorite series' put out new volumes, and a lot of other events have happened. Unfortunately the library won't lend to a legally dead person, so my personal collection it is."

Although Levy had a point, Lisanna was worried that the pile wouldn't clear the door.

Levy clapped her hands together. "I know! We should have a girls' night! That'll give us all the opportunity to get caught up at the same time! I have to admit that I'm pretty curious about your adventures in Edolas!"

That certainly did sound like a more convenient way to disseminate the information. And a lot more fun. Lisanna nodded, the pile in her arms shifting precariously. Then she realized that Levy couldn't see her nod, so she said aloud, "Alright. That sounds good."

"Great! Now just... one more..." Levy climbed up a chair and reached up on her tiptoes to try to place one more book on Lisanna's pile. The pile, finally having had too much, chose that moment to abruptly give way.

Levy and Lisanna both let out a shriek as the entire pile and Levy collapsed on top of Lisanna, sending them all to the floor.

With a groan, Levy shook off a few stray newspaper pages and propped herself up and off Lisanna's body. Looking down into Lisanna's dazed face, she gave her a weak smile. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Lisanna raised a shaky thumbs up. "Can I... just lay here... for a moment...?"

Levy laughed and rolled off her friend, flopping onto her back beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind!" Turning her head to look at Levy, Lisanna smiled at her. "It's good to be... home again."

Levy turned her head and met Lisanna's eyes. "Yeah. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."


End file.
